1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp connecting rod and wire connection box assembling structure, of which the wire connection box is detachable from the lamp to reduce packing volume, lower packing cost, and making the assembling very easy for users; this invention provides a quick assembling technique to connect a light bulb to the power supply after the assembling is completed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The requirements of lamps at the present stage primarily focus on reducing material volume, lowering transportation cost, and providing a safe and convenient assembling way for users to improve market competitiveness. To avoid electric leakage, lamp manufacturers usually connect a power cord with a light bulb socket on the lamp rod before shipping the lamp out from the factory. However, such doing definitely causes a large packing volume and increases the transportation cost. Furthermore, such arrangement is inconvenient to users, because an electric wire exists between the lamp base and the wire connection box, which cannot be separated easily. The users may have to fix the wire connection box onto the wall, but the lamp base having a large volume and a heavy weight makes the assembling very difficult, and easily causes accidents (such as the falling of the lamp). Moreover, the pull between electric wires made during the installation procedure brings in frictions and has the risk of scratching the surface of electric wires and exposing the copper wire therein.
In general, the problems existing in packaging, transportation, and installation of a lamp include:
1. Large packing volume increases the transportation cost.
2. As to the assembling, users have trouble to install the lamp by themselves since the volume of the lamp is large and the weight is heavy, which easily cause accidents such as falling.
3. The electric wire in the lamp has been connected, and may scratch the wire due to the friction produced during the installation and cause electric leakage.
The primary objective of the present invention is to solve the foregoing problems by taking the following measures. The present invention separates the wire connection box and the lamp base first, and the user only needs to install the wire connection box onto a wall, and then connects the lamp rod to the wire connection box for the installation for power connection. The present invention resides on:
1. The present invention comprises a fixed base coupled to a wire connection box, having a conductive socket at its rear end, and said conductive socket connects the power supply to the power supplying end, such that the wire connection box can be installed easily without connecting the lamp yet, and said fixed base has a latch hole thereon for coupling to an inner hole of the fixed base in order to fix a latch bracket of the rod connector in a fixed position as described in a later section.
2. The present invention provides a connecting rod for coupling to a light bulb base, but fully detachable from the wire connection box, and a rod connector disposed at the front end of said connecting rod, and a conductive connector disposed therein and protruding from the front end of said rod connector; a positioning groove is disposed on the rod connector for fixing a latch bracket; by means of embedding the rod connector into an inner hole of the fixed base as described previously such that the latch bracket bounce back into the latch hole as described previously, and the rod connector is secured in the fixed base to prevent it from being drawn out. In the meantime, said conductive connector is coupled to the electric socket for power connection and supplying electric power to the light bulb socket.
Therefore, the present invention achieves the effects as listed below:
1. The wire connection box and the wire connection base are detached for packaging, which can reduce the packing volume and lower the cost.
2. Since the detailed detachable status, users only need to install the wire connection box onto the wall without carrying any lamp. The weight is light and the volume is small, which make the installation simple, easy, and quick, without the risk of having the lamp fallen down.
3. The electric wire is separated between the wire connection box and the lamp to avoid friction scratching the wire for the safety purpose.
4. The structure of the present invention can provide a quick and convenient way for connecting the lamp mechanically and electrically.
The following section describes the lamp connecting rod and wire connection wire assembling structure in accordance with the present invention. Since there are different kinds of lamps including ceiling lamp, wall lamp, table lamp, and floor lamp, etc., there is an issue of connecting the wire connection box with the connecting rod. However, adopting the structure of this invention can solve the foregoing issues.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.